Deadly Addictions
by unwrittenidentity
Summary: I love you, Aisling.  I love you too, Niklaus.  Those are the words we whispered to one another as we fully gave ourselves to one another. I reminisced about that memory. About the man I loved. Keyword being loved.
1. Chapter One

_I love you, Aisling._

_I love you too, Niklaus._

Those are the words we whispered to one another as we fully gave ourselves to one another. I reminisced about that memory. About the man I loved. Keyword being loved.

I stare at this, this monster in front of me. This is not my Niklaus. My Niklaus would have never done this to me. He would have never taken away my life like he is now. I still feel the metallic taste of his blood on my lips. I hear Elijah telling him to stop, to control himself, to not hurt me as he is now. Rebekah is too stunned to do anything.

I stare at these bloodshot, crazed eyes that are not even looking at me. They're looking, but they're definitely not seeing. His eyes are the last thing I see before I feel my head being twisted and dying.

No, this is definitely not my Niklaus.

* * *

><p>I wake up to a cold sweat and heavy panting. I have got to stop dreaming about that. It's been nearly a century.<p>

I look down to the arm that has been wrapped around my waist during sleep and then finally look to the man of whom it belongs. I run my fingers through his dark locks. _My sweet Elijah._

After Klaus had turned me, Elijah could not forgive him. He could not believe Klaus would have actually done something like that to me. When Klaus was gone away from the village, Elijah took his opportunity and we ran away together. That was many, many decades ago. We've been running ever since.

I grew to love Elijah as much as I had loved Niklaus. It was strange at first because he was Klaus' brother, but it didn't take long for me to fall for him. The two of us were inseparable. Although, it's hard not to be when you've been together for as long as we have.

"What's wrong, my love?" His deep voice enthrals me, as usual.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." I answer.

"Well, I'm not tired anymore." He says. He doesn't like it when I'm uneasy and anxious and is extremely protective.

"Oh, really?" I smirk, "I think I can change that." I say as I roll onto him and straddle his waist.

"Now, that's something that will make me tired." He answers with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Decades Later<strong>

After coming to a mutual agreement, Elijah and I went our separate ways. I decided to travel the world, whereas Elijah was content where he was.

I travelled all across Europe, learning the languages of every country I went to. There's also nothing quite like foreign men. They're just so.. delectable. Plus, you don't have to worry about commitment. Not that I do anyways.

After travelling the world, I spent a lot of time gathering information from Elijah, witches, and any other sources I could get about Niklaus. I learned about his curse and his need for the doppelganger.

Since he screwed me over, I decided to do the same to him. I spent a lot of my life looking out for the doppelganger, making sure she was safe from Klaus. I was always at least two steps ahead of him, seeing as how I was more trustworthy than Klaus. And people weren't reluctant to help me either considering I was working against him.

Thousands of years later, I had received word that there was a new doppelganger living in Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Well, Virginia it is.


	2. Chapter Two

"Whiskey, straight up, please." I smiled to the bartender. I had made it to Mystic Falls in record timing and was now in a quaint hang out place called The Grill. The town was on the smaller side of what I'm used to, but that would also make it easier to find Elena Gilbert. It had taken a few compulsions to find out her name.

"Now, what's a pretty little thing like you doing all alone at a bar?" I heard from beside me. "Oh, you know, just waiting for Prince Charming to sweep me off my feet." I replied, which got a chuckle out of the guy. When I turned to look at him, I knew right away that he was not human. He was like me. Midnight coloured hair with deep and dark brooding eyes that adorned the palest of skin.

"Damon," he said, sticking out his hand for me to shake. I let him wait in angst as I debated on telling him my name. I figured that there would be no harm and it might help me get some news on the whereabouts of the doppelganger, "Aisling."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Well aren't you just full of shit," I smirked staring into his eyes as he bore into mine. He laughed, "Not one for flattery?"

"Overrated."

"Touché."

This whole one-word-each conversation seemed to be working for us. "Drink?" He asked. "Please." I responded.

"Scotch?"

"Always." He ordered us two scotch on the rocks and we continued our conversation.

"Purpose?" He asked.

"Business."

"Public?"

"Private."

"Secretive?"

"Very."

Our drinks arrived and the two of us both downed ours at the same tine. It seemed the two both had the same things on our minds as we quickly made our way out of this place and to his car. He sped to his house which seemed to be a fair distance out of town.

With our inhumane speed, we both quickly made our way to his bedroom before we attacked each other with our lips. Our clothes were off in record time as we roamed each other's bodies as Damon held me up against the wall. We made our way from the wall to the dresser and finally to the bed. Our lust for each other clouded our senses as we breathed in ecstasy.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning dreadfully thirsty. I looked down to the man sleeping next to me. He really was strikingly beautiful. I ran my hand across his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept.<p>

I got up and looked for the first thing I could find to put on, which just happened to be one of Damon's button-up shirts. I made my way out of his room and to where I thought I saw the kitchen. I eventually found it and opened the fridge, hoping to find blood bags. Luck seemed to be on my side and I took one, downing its contents hastily. I licked my lips to make sure I hadn't missed a single drop. Sure, it wasn't as fun to drink a blood bag as it was to lure in your prey and play with them, but blood is blood no matter how you get it.

"And you are?" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around to see another male vampire that was looking me up and down at my attire. "Aisling. I'd assume you are Damon's brother, yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You would assume correct. Stefan Salvatore." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. "Pleasure to meet you," I responded, "Salvatore. That would be a founding family, correct?"

"Correct again, Miss.. ?" He left the sentence unfinished so that I would finish it. "Fulke. Aisling Fulke."

"So, my darling dear brother gets a last name and I don't?" I heard Damon ask from behind me while he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. "Oh, come off it Damon. Besides, you never asked." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"You're right. Wasn't important." Damon smirked. "Hey! Are you saying I'm not important?" I teased. "Of course you are, darling." He said and kissed my cheek before spinning me to the opposite side of him so that he could get to the blood bags in the fridge.

"Stefan? Damon? Anyone home?" We heard a girl call from the entrance. "In the kitchen," Damon called back. Moments later, I was finally surprised in this small town. "Aisling, this is—" Damon started. "The doppelganger." I finished. The girl gave me a strange look, wondering how I knew."

"Well, I was going to say this is Elena, but I guess doppelganger works too." Damon said. "Sorry, but I've just been searching for you for a long time. I wanted to get to you before Klaus did." That's when all three looked at me in surprise. "How do you know Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, we go way back." I answered, reminiscing.

_"You see all those stars in the sky?" Klaus asked me as we lay in the grass together, side by side. I nodded. "The amount of them cannot even come close to how much I love you."_

_"Oh, Klaus," I began, acting entirely flattered, "you're so full of shit." I finished and punched his arm playfully. He only laughed, "And that is why I love you, Aisling." We had been lying with each other the whole night, just holding each other and talking. We saw a shooting star. "Make a wish!" I exclaimed._

_After moments Klaus asked what I had wished for. "I can't tell you! That ruins the wish!"_

_"Fine. Well, what if I ask you what your top wish is? That doesn't necessarily mean you telling me your wish now, does it?" Klaus asked. I could only laugh. Klaus was the only man I knew who was able to find a loophole for everything, "I guess not," I replied, "I would wish for us to never be apart."_

_"Darling, you know that won't happen." He responded. I just stared into those eyes of his that I loved so much, "Never let me go, okay Niklaus?"_

_"Never, love."_

I was brought back to reality. "How long back?" Elena asked. "Let's just say before all three of yours' time." I answered.

"Well, you're a little late to beat Klaus to the punch. He's been terrorizing us for the longest time." Damon said.

"You have **got** to be kidding me!" I exhaled in disbelief.

That's when I went on a rampage, "Fucking shit piss ass! Goddamn everyone to hell! Fucking cocksucker motherfucker!" Things shattered and other things broke. Elena, Stefan, and Damon just stared. Damon and Stefan out of amusement and Elena in shock.

After a solid ten minutes, I had finally finished my temper tantrum. "A-are you alright?" Elena stuttered. I took another few deep breaths and looked at the three faces staring at me. I had a smile on my face as if nothing had happened, "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Perfectly peachy."


	3. Chapter Three

"And what about Elijah?" I asked anxiously.

"Dead." Stefan said with ease. I was dumbfounded. _Oh, Elijah. What have you done to deserve that?_

Damon noticed my expression of confusion and sadness, "What, did you and Elijah go way back too?" he asked, mocking me.

"Why, yes. We do. Do I hear malice in your voice Damon?" I asked, teasing him.

"Are you saying I'm jealous? Damon Salvatore does not get jealous."

"I wasn't saying anything," I responded innocently, "and does Damon Salvatore always talk to himself in third person? Aisling asks."

Elena and Stefan both laughed. "Have you finally met your match brother?" Stefan asked.

Damon stared straight into my eyes as he responded, "I just might have."

"Well, I am just flattered." I responded in a southern belle-accent. Damon just smirked before coming closer towards me. He placed his hands on my waist before pulling me into him. He was just about to kiss me again, but I slapped his chest, "Not in front of other people, Damon."

Stefan smirked and made a whipping sound which made Elena laugh and me smirk. Damon's eyes widened as he turned to look at Stefan, "I am not-" He began and took a deep breath, "I am not whipped."

"Whatever you say, Damon." Stefan said, the words dripping with sarcasm and he smirked at the situation he put his brother in.

"No, Damon. Stefan's right. I've got you wrapped around my finger." I said before giving Damon a look before walking out of the kitchen and heading towards his room. It wasn't long before I heard Damon follow me.

"You do not have me wrapped around your finger-" Damon said before he saw me. I had unbuttoned his shirt and let it drop to the floor as I stood in the middle of his room. I could see the lust fill his eyes as he looked me up and down.

"You were saying?" I teased. He moved with inhumane speed and took me to the bed before he ravaged me yet again.

* * *

><p>"Damon? Aisling?" I heard Stefan call before he opened the bedroom door. "Well, I see you two are busy. I'll leave you be." He smirked and walked back out of the room. I groaned and rolled over in an attempt to get out of the bed.<p>

"Oh, no you don't." I heard Damon say as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled back into him. I giggled, struggling to get out of his iron grasp.

"C'mon Damon, I have shit to do." I complained.

"What kind of shit?"

"I have to find a place to live and unpack all of my stuff."

"Now here's an idea. Live here. With me." He winked.

"Tempting, but I don't want to intrude."

He stared straight into my eyes, "I _insist_."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But I'm not happy about this."

"You don't need to be. You just have to deal with it." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Now let me go. I have to go get my things." Damon groaned and started complaining. I shut him up by kissing him before I pulled on my outfit from the day before and left the house.

I travelled back to where my car was parked outside Mystic Grill. I decided to have a bit to drink before heading back so I went inside. I headed straight for the bar and ordered a scotch. "Can I get you a drink?" I heard a man ask from beside me. I turned to see a decent looking guy sitting next to me.

"You certainly can." I responded, looking into his eyes. I felt his heart beating and the blood pumping from his veins. Compelling him, I said, "Meet me outside in five." I got my scotch, downed it, and went out to the back where I saw the guy waiting.

After my nice snack, I unlocked the car, got in, and drove back to the boarding house. I had just started grabbing my things when I heard a discussion going on inside between four people. I managed to get everything in one trip and brought it inside. Dropping my things, I headed to the room where I heard them talking. I waited outside the room and listened in. I heard Stefan on the phone with Klaus before Stefan handed it to a girl. I could've sworn the girl's voice sounded like Rebekah's. I heard what Klaus was saying on the other line and was stunned. _He's coming here._

I walked into the room to see Damon, Elena, Stefan, Rebekah, and Mikael's dead body on the floor. "What the fuck is going on?" They all turned to look at me in shock, especially Rebekah.

"Aisling!" She screamed in surprise. I seemed to have brought her out of her depressed state. I forgot how confused I was and called her name out as well. We practically attacked each other as we held one another in a tight embrace. "What are you doing here? I never even knew you were still around! I thought I'd never see you again!" The tears brimmed her eyes, which made my own eyes start to swell up as well. Elena, Damon, and Stefan stared at us in confusion.

"Now it's our turn to ask what the fuck is going on." Damon said.

* * *

><p>"I came here in the hope of finding the doppelganger, I mean Elena, before Niklaus did. And then I came here to find out that he's been around here for much longer than I have."<p>

"What ever happened to you though? I haven't seen you since, well, you know, that day." Rebekah said.

"Well, after that, Elijah took me and we ran off together. We had been together for so long before we finally decided to take our separate paths. And then after travelling, I decided to devote myself into stopping Klaus." Stefan, Damon, and Elena were still completely lost in Rebekah's and my conversation.

"So how exactly do you two know each other? And for how long?" Elena asked.

Rebekah responded first, "Oh, we've known each other since before we were both turned." That brought a wave of shock onto the three of them.

"Are you an original too, then?" Elena asked me.

"No, not technically." I started, but Rebekah interrupted me.

"She was Klaus' first turn." That shocked them as well. "Before we were turned by father dearest over here," she began, indicating her head towards Mikael's dead body, "it seemed that Aisling was going to be my sister-in-law."

"Yes, yes. Niklaus and I loved each other. But then beast killed the beauty and the rest is history." I wanted to end the topic of mine and Klaus' history as soon as I could.

"Well, then. Glad that's all cleared up." Stefan said.

"Precisely. Now, let's move on. What's the plan for tonight?"

"We're killing Klaus."

"Oh, goody! Where do I sign up?"


	4. Chapter Four

Apparently I didn't get to sign up. Apparently now, since I had a history with Klaus, I was a _liability_. They better hope that I never break out of these chains or they're all dead. "Don't take it personally, darling. We can't take any chances and I'm afraid your history with Klaus is too risky of a chance to take. It's business. You understand." Damon said to me.

"You better hope I'm not let out of these chains. I will gladly tear you limb from limb." I calmly spoke with venom in my words.

"Right, well, that will be another reason we don't let you out."

"Bite me."

"Only if you insist." Damon smirked.

"That's it." I said before mustering up the majority of my strength and ripping the chains that had bound my arms out of the wall. I peeled off the rest of the vervain-soaked metal that encased me. They hadn't known that over my life, I had built up an insane immunity to vervain. I noticed Damon wasn't too shocked.

"We kind of assumed that might happen, which I why I have to do this." He said and staked me multiple times and took me to another chamber before strapping me into the chair. He staked me a few more times to where I couldn't move or else there would be an unsurpassable amount of pain.

"Fuck you." I managed to get out just as Damon was about to walk out of the room.

"But I already have, darling." He smirked and left. I wanted to scream, but there was a stake that was enclosing on my lung and I couldn't expand my lung that much or else it would hurt even more.

For the next few hours, I tried everything I could think of to try and get out, but to no avail. I started to think. Did I really want to kill Klaus? I spent my life dreaming of the ways I would kill him to make him suffer as much as he made me suffer. I had spent half of my long life trying to hunt him down. I think I spent so much time trying to hunt him down that I didn't know what to do when I actually did. And now that he was in the same town as me, I didn't know what to do.

I was fairly confident they wouldn't kill Klaus tonight. Yes, they had Mikael and everything, but Klaus has been alive, for lack of a better term, all of these years, whereas Mikael's been dead. Klaus is not that dumb. The use of Rebekah was a nice touch, and the fact that they were finding loopholes in Stefan's compulsion. But as I reminisced about Klaus, I remembered that, in all of my life, he was the only person I knew who could find loopholes in anything. And that was before he was alive for hundreds and hundreds of years.

It wasn't long before the darkness took me and I passed out from the pain. I woke up to someone unlocking the chains that bound me to the chair. Elena.

"Well, you're certainly nothing like Katherine." I smirked. She seemed a bit startled that I was up, but she quickly composed herself.

"I will murder myself before I turn into Katherine." She said with her teeth clenched as she got the last lock to open.

"Glad to hear it, love." I said.

"This is going to hurt." She warned before pulling the first stake out of me. I clenched my teeth and bore the pain she inflicted, or more importantly, that Damon inflicted.

"I don't get why he had to be so extreme." She said as she took the last stake out. I was guessing she was talking about Damon.

"We all make mistakes. His was just an extremely bad one." Malice in my every words.

"Don't hurt him. I know you must want to, but he's our best bet at killing Klaus what with Stefan's humanity still gone and him running off." I had stopped listening to her after I heard Klaus' name.

"Klaus isn't dead?" I asked.

"Stefan stopped Damon when he was in the midst of doing it. Mikael's gone now, though." I was shocked that it was Stefan that saved him.

"Well, we just seem to have a bloody mess on our hands now. No pun intended." I smirked as Elena rolled her eyes. "Thanks, by the way. For breaking me loose." I think it shocked Elena to hear me apologize. I wasn't surprised. She has dealt with some pretty bitchy vampires.

"You're welcome." She said and handed me the blood bag she had brought along with her.

"Well, you are just my new favourite doppelganger." I smiled before draining the contents of the bag.

We went inside the house where I saw Damon. It took every possible ounce of control in my body to not rip his heart out of his chest right then and there. Elena gave me a warning look and I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're lucky, Damon." Is all I said before I left the house and made my way to the Mystic Grill.

* * *

><p>"Tequila, please." I practically begged the bartender. For the next several hours, I just kept drinking and drinking. I hadn't done this for a while. It felt good.<p>

I heard the bell ring and was used to the sound by now, but I heard Elena's voice so I turned around to see her and one of her friends. A witch. That must be Bonnie. I used my hearing to eavesdrop and heard them talking about Klaus and Stefan.

It wasn't too long after before I heard Damon walk in with another guy and head straight to the bar. He was a few bar stools away from me. I assumed he noticed me, but decided not to talk to me. Wise choice. I eavesdropped on their conversation too and heard them talking about Jeremy, Elena's brother.

News travels fast in a small town.

It was about another hour before Damon went to play darts and I heard Elena walk over to him too. Before long, I heard a very familiar British accent and heard Elena saw Klaus' name in shock. Klaus said that Rebekah was missing and I was confused as to where she would have gone. I heard Damon say, "By the way, you have a very good taste in women. Hope you don't mind that I had your sloppy seconds." Damon smirked at the fact that he finally had Klaus at a loss of words. I was beyond pissed.

"You're such a fucking prick!" I exclaimed as I started heading straight towards Damon.

"Now, now, darling. We have a guest." Damon said as he turned me around to face Klaus while he wrapped his arms around my waist just to purposely piss Klaus off.

I stared at the face I hadn't seen in several lifetimes. He had cut his hair, but had kept his usual stubble. If possible, he looked even more dashing than when I first met him. My breath caught in my throat and my heart started to beat faster. I heard him do the same too.

"Aisling," he barely whispered. He hybrid friend was staring strangely at his "master."

"Niklaus," I managed out.

Now that he was actually standing in front of me, I was even more confused as to what to do about him. I was mad at my feelings for deceiving me and I blamed my humanity for this weakness. I felt Damon's arms drop from around my waist. There was no one else in the room right now besides him.

He took steps to diminish the amount of space between us. He outstretched his arms and his fingers delicately stroked my cheek. I was mystified at the shock I felt as his skin felt mine. I'm guessing the same happened to him too, judging by his facial expression. He opened his hand so that my face was resting in his palm. I didn't blink, just stared into his eyes. His baby blues that I loved so much. He was like a drug I couldn't get enough of. He made me elated. I cursed myself for letting these feelings come back after all of these years.

"You let me go, Niklaus." I said, the hurt clearly evident in my words and eyes. I saw that those words brought pain to him.

"No, I didn't," he started, "I never did, love. Never."


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to thank all of my readers and the two of you that have reviewed so far. I never thought I'd get this many people interested in it. Also, I just wanted to warn you guys because I was extremely stupid when I started this story because it is right before exam week. I have five exams next week, one for each day, and I'm extremely stressed because I've been studying so much. So if my updated become increasingly slower, you know why. Just a warning! Again, thank you all so much!

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you never did?" I asked him, extremely confused.<p>

"After I turned you and Elijah took you away, I admit that I let you go then. But once you and Elijah separated, he came looking for me. He gave me an update on you, but he said it was better if I kept my distance since it seemed that you were still hurt. But I _never_ let you go. I had loyal followers check on you every once in a while to let me know what you were up to." I couldn't believe what I was hearing from him.

"No." I simply replied, not impressed.

"What?" He asked confused.

"No." I began, "You don't get to do that. You don't get to take away my life like you did. You don't get to steal me away from my family and friends and then get people to track me down so that _you_ know what I'm doing. You don't get to do that Niklaus. You don't get to control my life for me. So, no. You let me go the minute you snapped my neck. You let me go, Klaus, so I let you go. You turned off your humanity so you don't get to have me back. Not after what you did. Go and find one of your hybrids to fuck around with. It won't be me. Not anymore." The hurt was completely evident in his whole body. I had only ever seen him like this one other time. It was when his youngest brother was murdered by werewolves. It was almost enough to get me to take back my words, but after having basically no humanity for thousands of years, I learned to put up a barrier, especially a barrier for Niklaus. Elena and Damon just stared with surprised expressions on their face. I don't think they ever expected this.

Just before I turned around to leave, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his body. He leaned his head down, brushed my blonde locks down as I felt his lips by my ear. His breath tickled and I got shivers all over my body. He breathed in my smell before whispering so that only I could here, "My humanity was never turned off, love. Not fully. Not for you, never for you. I admit, when I turned you, I was not in the right frame of mind and I regret that every day I've been alive, literally. I was being extremely selfish. I just didn't want to witness you die someday. I wanted to be with you forever. I still do. I see now that I would rather have been with you when you got old and have you die on me than have you live forever and not be with you. I will always be waiting for you, love. If you ever change your mind, I'm always here. I love you, Aisling. Always have, always will." He pulled his head back, before kissing my cheek so tenderly and delicately that it gave me even more shivers. I was so stunned, but I needed to get away to think so I turned on my heel and left, leaving Damon, Elena, Klaus, and his hybrid follower behind me.

Instead of using my inhumane speed to get away, I decided to just run. It always seemed to help clear my head. I ran past the town centre and the houses until I was in the forest. I ran and run until I spotted a little creek. I presumed that this creek fed into the river that ran under the bridge. I decided to lie on my back and stare at the clouds. Something about the sky made me feel so calm.

I turned my head to the side to see Klaus. I screamed and bolted upright, but when I looked down to where he was, it was empty. "Bloody hell!" I exclaimed, angry that he was getting into my thoughts again after I had tried so hard to keep them out. I decided to lie back again.

_What do I do?_ It actually seemed like he meant it when he said that his humanity was not turned off when it came to me. But from what I have heard about him from when I first started gathering information on him, is that he could never love someone else. It hurt me to hear that albeit how angry I was.

I decided I had done enough of lying in the grass so I went to explore more. I eventually came across an old dilapidated house that had vines all over it. It intrigued me. I made my way to the front entrance and noticed that the door was open. I took a look inside and saw how rotted everything was. I assumed there was no owner and took a step in side. No barrier. _Perfect._ I took a few more steps inside before I heard a voice. More importantly, Stefan's voice.

I started walking and was met with grave pain. _Witches_. I knew I couldn't give up so I bore the pain as I followed the voice. It brought me downstairs where the pain stopped. I decided to hide behind the wall so that Stefan wouldn't know I was there.

"Say goodbye to your family, Klaus." Stefan said before hanging up. I was shocked. _Did Stefan have the coffins?_ I decided to present myself to Stefan. "Aisling," He said, quite surprised, "how did you know I was here?"

"I didn't," I answered, "I stumbled upon this house in my exploring and heard your voice. Where are they?"

"You won't be able to see them." He smirked.

"Ah, I see. The witch's spell." I said before closing my eyes in an attempt to speak to the witches. I opened my eyes again and saw the coffins. "Which one is Elijah in?" I ask.

"You can see them? Impressive. But I'm afraid they're off-limits to you."

"Why?"

"Because I still don't know whether you're on my side or their side."

"Fair enough. I'll admit that I'm not on _his_ side, but I do rather like Rebekah and Elijah."

"I swear to God, if you speak any word of this to anyone, I will have your heart in my hands." Stefan threatened. I could only giggle.

"That's very cute and all Stefan, but I'd rather like to see you try." I smirked before walking out of the house.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Elena asked with concern as I walked into the Salvatore household. It had become nightfall when I finally returned.<p>

"Peachy." I smiled, "Never been better." Elena gave me a look and I decided to give up my façade. "I'm confused, but I'm dealing." I responded in all seriousness now.

"I'm always here to talk." Elena said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

I laughed, "No offence, Elena, but I don't think you can help me at all. This is not a normal girl problem. But thanks, anyways." I said, before making my way to the kitchen and draining a blood bag. I heard Elena come into the kitchen as well.

"My, my, you are persistent." I said.

"You have to be when dealing with vampires." She shrugged.

"Touché. We are very stubborn creatures."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to Mystic Grill with me and my friends. It might help you get your mind off of things." Elena offered.

"Why not?" I shrugged before going into my bag and pulling out a new set of undergarments, dark wash skinny jeans, a white lace sleeveless top, and a pair of silver peep-toe Jimmy Choos. I went into the nearest washroom, changed, quickly curled my long, bright blonde hair, and reapplied my make up. Once I was satisfied with my appearance, I went into the main room to see Elena waiting for me. "Let's go." I smiled as she smiled back.

We got in her car and headed back into town to go to her house. We got out and started walking to the front door. "Come in." She smiled as I walked through the doorway with ease. I observed her house, looking at the pictures and paintings that were hanging up on the walls. I heard someone behind me and as I turned to look, I saw the same man that was at the bar with Damon earlier today. He was looking at me extremely sceptically.

"Hi," I smiled, "I'm Aisling, Elena's friend."

"Alaric." He said, giving a slight half-smile. It was extremely awkward after that so I just continued looking at the pictures.

Soon after, Elena came down the stairs in a new outfit with her hair done, "Let's go." We got into her car again and made our way to Mystic Grill. We walked inside and Elena was waved over by her group of friends. She smiled at them before taking off towards their table with me in tow.

"Hi guys," she smiled, "this is Aisling, a new friend." I noticed that she emphasized friend which automatically made her friends realize I was a vampire, "And Aisling, this is Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler." She said, pointing them out as she spoke. When she got to Tyler, I was a little shocked. I could smell "Hybrid" all over him. What was Elena doing with a hybrid? I noticed that Matt was just human, Bonnie was a witch, and Caroline was a vampire. It seemed that Caroline and Tyler were in a relationship. _Wonder how that works for them_.

"Pleasure to meet you all." I smiled and they smiled back, except Tyler. He was staring at me strangely, which made me pretty uncomfortable seeing as how Klaus had made him.

Elena and I took our seats as Caroline slapped Tyler's chest, "It's rude to stare, Tyler."

"No, it's okay." I said and turned towards Tyler to talk to him personally, "Let me guess, Klaus asked you to keep an eye on me?" They all seemed shocked, except Tyler. "What's he controlling you to do?" I asked and that made Tyler pretty pissed.

"He's not controlling me to do anything," he said with his teeth gritted, "it's a sire-bond."

That made me laugh, "So you believe in what he's doing? Will you still believe in him when he asks you to kill Caroline?" I asked as Caroline looked stunned.

"He wouldn't do that." Tyler responded, his eyes glazing over indicating that I was truly starting to piss him off now.

"He wouldn't? How do you know? I've known him for a lot longer than any of you have. I know his ways and how he tricks people. You just wait." I warned him. There was a sombre mood at the table now as no one could say anything, so I broke the silence and asked the waiter for whiskey.


	6. Chapter Six

_"Aisling," Niklaus whispered harshly, "Aisling, where are you?" he demanded. We had planned to sneak into the forest together before daybreak. I had hid in a little cove that had been dug out earlier. I decided to have some fun with Niklaus first before I gave away my hiding spot._

_I saw exactly where he was, but he couldn't see me. One of my best skills was being stealthy and secretive, which I used to my advantage religiously. While he was turned the other way, I hid behind a giant tree that was closer to where he was. I picked up a stone and threw it in the opposite direction he was facing so that when he went to go find it, he would walk past me._

_He perked up at the sound, turning around. "This isn't funny Aisling." He said, now getting aggravated. I had to contain my laughter as to not give away my hiding place. As he got close to the tree I was behind, I moved around it so that when he walked past, he still wouldn't see me._

_He cautiously walked forward and as he walked straight past the tree, I jumped on his back. He was completely and utterly shocked. Normally, he would've not faltered and fell, but because of the element of surprise, he did. We rolled to the ground together and when we finally came to a stop, he was on top of me._

_"Now, I do rather like this position. It works quite well for me." Niklaus smirked down at me._

_I rolled my eyes before pushing him over so that I was on top of him, "Now," I began, smirking, "this position does quite well for me."_

_"I guess I can manage this way too." Before he could say anymore, I leaned down to where my lips were just about to touch his before I stopped and held them there._

_"Aisling," he groaned angrily, "you know how this pains me so." I smirked but yet did not move. He reached his head up in the hopes of attaching his lips to mine, but I held his shoulders down so that he could not._

_"You're going to have to catch me first." I teased, lightly touching my lips to his before getting up and running off. I heard him groan loudly before getting up himself. I giggled as I ran off, avoiding the branches, trees, and roots. My heartbeat was pounding against my chest, threatening to break out. I heard him gaining in me which only made me feel giddier and cause my heart to beat even faster._

_A scream of delight and surprise erupted out of my throat and made itself heard as Niklaus tackled me to the ground. Again, we were tumbling together on the ground and when we stopped, Niklaus was on top of me. "Caught you." He smirked in triumph as he leaned down._

_His lips enveloped mine and they moved in rhythm together. This was a familiar and extremely welcomed habit that formed between us. As our lips were still fully joined in passion, we had started rolling around even more. My hands entangled into his blonde locks as his hands roamed my body before settling them on my waist._

_After a few more minutes, he started lowering his hand to the flowing material of my dress before starting to pick it up till his hands were on my bare thighs. He separated his lips from mine and traced my jaw line with kisses as he made his way to my neck. I was in so much pleasure and ecstasy and wasn't paying attention to how far he was going._

_"Niklaus, I can't. Not now, I'm sorry." I managed to get out, as much as I didn't want to._

_He groaned, "What do I have to do to prove my undying love to you?"_

_"Just wait. Just a little bit longer. When the time comes, I'll know."_

_"Fine." He sighed, "You know your parents are marrying you off to Patrick." My face fell as I nodded. He lightly grabbed my chin before tilting it upwards to look at him, "What are we going to do about that?"_

_"We'll run away." I responded with a mischievous look in my eyes and a smile on my face._

_He smiled down at me, "Now that is an excellent plan, love." He reached his head down to capture my lips again. We were caught in a passionate kiss until Niklaus pulled back, "Follow me. I want to show you something." He said as he got up and pulled me up with him. He held my hand before he started along with me in tow._

_"Where are we going?" I asked laughing._

_"You'll see." Is all he answered with._

_We eventually got to a clearing where I saw the most miraculous waterfall I had ever encountered. "My God, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed._

_"Which is exactly why it reminds me of you." I blushed at these words, but he kept going, "I have never seen such a beautiful creature as you and don't you ever forget that."_

I woke up very suddenly. Memories of Klaus had been flooding my mind all the time since seeing him a few days ago. I grew to become angrier and angrier at myself. Those memories brought back what I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to remember how much I loved him or the times we shared together. I didn't want to remember how much fun we had together and the way he made me feel.

I wanted to remember the night he turned me. I wanted to remember how much I hate him. I wanted to remember how he ruined my life. It was easier that way. It was easier to hate him than love him. I had to keep reminding myself of that before I lost it.

I still hadn't forgiven Damon for what he did, even though he would be a great release of my sexual frustration. I had been attending school with Elena as a temporary guest and was rather quite enjoying myself. It had been a while since I had been to school.

Currently, Elena, Alaric, and I were preparing dinner for the three of us and Jeremy. Elena and Alaric were discussing how disappointed they were with Jeremy when he came in in a hurry. I continued chopping vegetables as Elena, Alaric, and Jeremy were having an argument. Next thing I know, I hear Jeremy call, "Yo Tyler! Come on in!" I roll my eyes. _Typical that he doesn't know what he's getting himself into._

"No!" Elena starts, but it was too late. Once I saw Tyler come in, I excused myself from the kitchen and went to the bathroom. I freshened up before coming back out, but when I did, I ran into Tyler.

"Heading out so soon?" I smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, yeah."

"You get back to your master now." I smirked as he glared at me before walking out of the house. I was making my way towards the kitchen when Jeremy passed me on his way out of the house. Extremely confused, I watched him leave. I made it into the kitchen.

"Uh, Elena? Alaric?" They turned to look at me. "What went on? Jeremy's on his way out the door." They stared at me with confused expressions until they saw that Jeremy's seat was empty and his ring was on the plate. We ran outside and saw him just standing in the middle of the road. I heard the sound of screeching tires and soon saw one of Klaus' hybrids driving wildly towards Jeremy.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as Alaric was already running to get Jeremy out of the way. Alaric managed to do so, but got hit himself. Elena rushed towards Alaric while I just stared.

The hybrid rolled down the car window and said something to Elena. He then looked at me before calling out, "He wants you back, you know!"

"Tell him he's going to have to catch me first."


	7. Chapter Seven

"I just don't understand how that could've happened!" Jeremy exclaimed angrily.

"I know." I said sombrely, not wanting to hurt Jeremy by saying my next words, "Tyler's been hanging out with you a lot lately to get you off vervain so that Klaus can compel you. Tyler may not even know he was doing that, though. He's sire-bonded. It's tricky because he still thinks he has free will, but Klaus is extremely clever. But that's how Klaus was able to compel you."

"How do you know?" Jeremy asked.

"I know Klaus. I know how manipulative he can be. Trust me." I responded.

It was silence for quite a while until I heard Damon walk into the house. "And I'm leaving. I'll talk to you later, Elena. Bye Jeremy." I said before pushing my way past Damon and out the door.

I decided to go to Mystic Grill and drink some more before continuing with reality. I decided to go and change my outfit first seeing as how this one had blood on it from helping carry Alaric inside.

I got to the boarding house and went straight to my bags. I took out a pair of skinny jeans, a navy tank top, and my favourite ¾ length sleeved black blazer. I freshened up my hair and make up before going to my shoe bag and pulling out a pair of red strappy platform sandals. I figured that since Damon owed me, he wouldn't mind if I took his car. I eventually found his keys and headed out.

I made a beeline straight towards the bar and decided to order a tequila shot first to loosen me up. After my tequila, I ordered a rum and coke and sipped it diligently. I saw someone from the corner of my eye take a seat next to me. I turned to see their face and noticed it was the same hybrid who hit Alaric, so I decided to have some fun.

"Going to buy me a drink?" I asked, looking at him with an eyebrow raised. He smirked at me and ordered us two whiskeys. I leaned on the counter and made sure to angle towards him so that he could easily look down my shirt. That's all it took for him to realize what my intentions were. He may have been Klaus' follower, but he was still a horny guy.

We both couldn't wait that long, so I decided that this was another perfect way to get back at Damon. We got into his car and drove off to a secluded area before getting into the backseat. It was good to finally get my needs out of the way. Once we were both done, I punched my fist into his chest and ripped his heart out. _At least he died happy._

It had become evening by the time I got back to the Salvatore household. When I walked in, Elena was standing nervously close to the door and seemed shocked when I walked in. "No, no, you can't be here."

I stood there confused, "Why not?" Elena was about to answer before we heard a knock at the door. Elena cursed before walking towards the door and opening it.

There stood Klaus.

"What's he doing here?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nice to see you too, love." He smirked, walking right in.

"I have to go." I quickly said before walking out the door, brushing past him. The butterflies in my stomach threatened to explode at any moment. I slammed the door and went to the creek that I had found before.

It wasn't too long before I heard a twig snap behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, sweetheart." He answered.

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?"

"I'll give you a head start." He said before I took off running, trying to get away from him. I heard him not long after, hot on my tail.

I kept running and running, avoiding everything in my path. We were well out of Mystic Falls, I could tell. Deep into the forest, I kept running until a felt arms enclose around me and pick me up.

"Caught you." His breath sent shivers down my spine as he whispered in my ear. All I remember after that was darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"You do not get to choose who I'm going to love, Mother!" I screamed at her for the first time in my life. She looked stunned before quickly composing herself.<em>

_"You're marrying Patrick and that is final, Aisling Agatha Fulke!" She screamed back at me. I saw my father appear in the room, wondering what the screaming was all about._

_"Don't make me, Father," I begged him, "don't make me marry Patrick I do not love him." I cried in despair._

_"And what do you know of love?" My mother interjected angrily. "How can you possibly know what love is?"_

_"Because I've felt it." I answered simply. My parents looked shocked._

_"With whom?" My mother cried outraged._

_"Niklaus." I answered, dropping my head. I didn't need to see their faces to know that they were staring at me in disappointment._

_"No, absolutely not. What can he give you? Nothing! He's not worthy!" She belted out._

_"I do not care about money! Isn't that what love is? Loving them despite of what they can or cannot offer you?" My mother shushed me._

_"No is no. That is my final answer. You will marry Patrick and be happy!" I was so angry. I bolted out of the house, tears threatening to fall. I ran past the whole village, not caring who saw me. I heard people calling my name, but I ignored them. I ran all of the way to where Niklaus had taken me before._

_"Aisling," I heard someone behind me breathe out. I turned to see Niklaus. The tears were falling freely down now. He came and sat down beside me, pulling my head into his lap and calming me down. He started to hush me while brushing my hair behind my ear. "It is going to be alright, my love."_

_"How do you know?" I asked him, now sniffling._

_"Because our love can conquer anything." He answered. I turned to look up towards him. Those words were the ones I needed to hear. I smiled and he smiled down at me before lightly caressing his lips with mine._

_It soon became heated and before I knew it, my dress was lifted up, exposing my bare legs. He grasped my right thigh with his left hand as he lifted it up to around his waist. His lips had now moved to m neck as I breathed heavily, enjoying every second of this experience._

_He untied the top of my dress and exposed my breasts to him as his kisses trailed downwards. I was in pure ecstasy and could not do anything except let him have his way with me._

_I had pulled his shirt off, exposing his toned muscles and bare chest. He pressed his bare chest against my own and, with the contact, brought tingles everywhere. I helped him untie the top of his pants as he pulled them off. My dress soon ensued._

_I was completely unaware of anything else except him and I in this very moment. His lips joined with mine again before a broke apart._

_"Are you sure?" He asked me, looking for permission._

_"Never been more sure." I replied and he smiled before joining out mouthes together again. I broke apart from him and breathed out as I felt him enter. Never had anything been both painful and pleasureful than this. He stared straight into my eyes and I in his as we both fully gave ourselves to each other in the most intimate way possible._

_"I love you, Aisling."_

_"I love you too, Niklaus."_

I woke up in a huge king-size four poster bed. The dream I had was as clear to me as if it had just happened. I was angry at myself for dreaming of these such memories. I lifted myself into s sitting position before I feel back again in agony. My head was pounding as if it were being hit with a hammer. I tried to piece back the shards of memories I had from being by the creek, to getting into this bed. I finally remembered.

Klaus.

"I have never seen such a beautiful creature as you." I heard the British accent that plagued my dreams.


	8. Chapter Eight

"Why am I here?" I cautiously asked, trying to drown out the pounding of my heart.

"I caught you, love. Simple as that." He smirked

"Why are you doing this to me, Niklaus?" I could tell he wasn't used to being called Niklaus by the way he reacted to my saying it.

"I want you." His eyes softened as he took a seat next to me on the bed and reached to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear, but I pulled back before he could succeed in doing that. I could tell that pained him, which, in turn, pained me.

"You had me. And then you threw me away." I lowered my head so he wouldn't be able to see the hurt in my eyes.

"I never meant to, love." He said and I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

"When did things get so fucked up?" I asked, looking up at him with a half smile.

"Now there's half of the smile I've missed so much." He held my chin between his thumb and pointer finger as he made my eyes look at his, "I cannot even begin to make up what I did to you, but I do want you back in my life."

"I don't know, Niklaus," I began before he interrupted.

"I have a deal for you. I get one day, one full day of you all to myself, from sunrise to sunset. If you still don't want me in your life, I'll never try to win you back again. But if you admit to wanting me in your life again, then I'll keep trying till you forgive me." I pondered this deal for a little while. It seemed fair enough.

"Deal."

"Excellent." He smiled, "Seal it with a kiss?" I gave him a blank stare, "Right. Too soon." I laughed, which made him laugh too, "God, I've missed your laugh."

"When do we begin?" I asked, trying to change the subject before I got too flustered.

"Well, seeing as how it is much past sunrise, tomorrow, so that I have the proper amount of time. Which means you'll be spending the remainder of the day and evening with me, here." I rolled my eyes.

"Unfair advantage, I'd say." He smirked.

"That was the plan. By the way, what happened to my hybrid?" I quickly tried to grasp something I could tell him.

I decided to stall, "Whatever are you talking about? What hybrid?"

"The one I sent to hit Jeremy." I hit him hard.

"Don't you ever fucking do that again. Elena's family has nothing to do with this." He looked shocked.

"Since when did you start caring about them?"

"Since they became my friends."

"Well, now this could make things a tad awkward." I hit him again.

"Tomorrow," I started, "no scheming, planning, carrying out plans, or attacking my friends." I said angrily.

"Now, why would I want to do anything like that when I'm spending time with you?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at his typical behaviour, "You're so full of it." I pushed past him to get off the bed before heading to the bathroom, "I'm taking a shower." I said simply, hinting that the conversation was over.

As the water rushed down my body, I started to think about Klaus. I thought about frustrating he could be, but yet, in an instant, he could switch and be one of the most amazing guys I've ever known. That made him even more frustrating. I hated that, after thousands of years of hating him, in two days he had made me almost love him again. However, I was angrier at myself for that. What little willpower I had.

I turned off the water before wrapping my body in a towel I found and then wrapping my hair up in a different towel. I didn't want to wear the clothes from yesterday, so I opened the bathroom door to check to make sure he wasn't still in there. Coast is clear.

I walked back into the bedroom to see if I could find anything to wear. I found Klaus's shirts drawer and after digging through it, decided on a navy button-up shirt. I went back into the bathroom to change.

I took off the towel from around my body before putting my undergarments back on again since that was all I had. I then buttoned up the shirt and noticed that it was almost like a dress on me. I took my hair out from the towel and fingered through it, taking out the big knots. I decided to let it air-dry as I walked back into the bedroom.

There, laying in the middle of the bed, with hand behind his head and his ankles crossed, was Klaus. He watched me walk into the room. I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked me up and down. I watched as he used his speed to stand right in front of me.

He pinned me to the wall with his body as he linked his fingers with mine and lifted up my arms above my head so that I had no chance against him if I wanted to get away. His lips were mere centimetres away from mine as I felt his breath with the shivers he always used to give me ensuing. He held his face there, not wanting to make the first move. The problem was that I didn't want to make the first move either.

We both stood there. Two stubborn mules, neither wanting to make the first move. Watching, waiting, for one of us to decide.

I didn't know who eventually made the first move. If it was me or him, but the next thing I knew, we were attacking each other's lips as if the world depended upon it. Everything, but him and I, had left my mind. I forgot how mad I was at him, what he did to me, why I shouldn't be doing this. Nothing made sense anymore except him and me in this very moment right now.

As it got more intense, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he held me up with his hands underneath my ass and having my back against the wall. As we were making out, I started to unbutton his shirt that I was wearing, and, once I finished, took off his as well. He unclipped my bra with ease as he led us to the bed.

All gentleness was gone as he practically threw me on the bed before he undressed his bottom half and climbed on top of me. He quickly took off my underwear, and, after thousands of years, we finally gave ourselves to one another again. Except this time, it was much, much better. Both of us were professionals now and knew how to please each other. Plus, we didn't have to worry about hurting one another either.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a pair of strong arms enveloped around me. I turned over to see Niklaus' face and groaned, remembering last night.<p>

"C'mon, now. You can't say that I was bad enough to be groaned at." He mumbled, his eyes still closed, and half of his face in the pillow.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I'm supposed to hate you."

"Supposed to? Doesn't sound like you do." He pointed out.

"Shut it." I answered.

"Make me." He said before pulling me over so that I laid on top of him.

"Didn't your day of winning me over start already?" I asked, knowing it would make him get out of bed.

"And what better way than to spend it like this?" He smirked, knowing that answer made my plan backfire. I groaned and rolled off of him before pushing him off the bed.

"I need my clothes."

He pointed to the corner of the room where I saw my bags. "Oh, alright then." I got up and dug through them to find the perfect outfit for today, which was rather hard considering I didn't know what Klaus had planned. But then again, no one knows what Klaus plans.

I decided on a pair of high-waisted black shorts, a grey bustier tank top, a large white sleeveless cardigan, and red platform pumps. I grabbed my make up bag and hair stuff and went into the bathroom.

"Are you finished yet, Princess?" Klaus banged angrily on the door, "You've been in there for hours!"

"Beauty takes time!" I exclaimed back.

"But you're already beautiful, sweetheart." I looked at my make up, curled hair, and outfit and decided I was presentable enough so I unlocked the door to see Klaus standing there. He seemed at a loss for words.

I brought him out of his reverie, "Aren't you ready to go yet? My God, you take forever!" A smirk was clearly evident on my face as his face got red with anger. I laughed, kissed his cheek, and went to sit on the bed to wait till he was done. "Chop, chop!" I called as he entered the bathroom. I guessed that he wasn't used to people testing his patience lately.

He has no idea what he got himself into.


	9. Chapter Nine

"First stop?" I asked as we got into Klaus' car.

"It's a surprise, love." I groaned loudly.

"You know I hate surprises." I complained. He only turned to me and smirked.

"You never did tell me where my hybrid went." I froze in place thinking that I had successfully avoided that question yesterday. "What's that matter, Aisling?" He smirked, "Hybrid got your tongue?" If possible, I became even more rigid. "And don't try and act innocent. Another one of my hybrids saw you two leave Mystic Grill together." He looked pretty pissed.

"In all honesty, I fucked and chucked him." I spoke truthfully, "Literally." Klaus looked even more pissed off as he gripped the steering wheel and started severely speeding down the road. "Calm down, Niklaus, you know it meant nothing. I have my needs, he was there, it took my mind off of you, and I got revenge all in one." I reasoned with him exasperatedly.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I got revenge?"

"Before that."

"He was there?"

"After that."

"Oh, don't make me bloody say it." I growled.

Klaus smirked, "Say it."

I groaned, "It made me think of you." I mumbled.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you, love."

I reached over to his lap and clutched his balls, "Ask me what I said _one more time_." I threatened as his face contorted with pain.

"Alright, alright, you've made your point! I heard what you said!" He exclaimed. I let go of him and sunk back in the seat smugly. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you said it." I didn't have to see his face to know that he had a huge smirk on his face.

"Just keep driving, James Dean." I said, rolling my eyes while he just laughed.

Niklaus parked the car on the side of the road before telling me to close my eyes.

"Why?"

"Shut it. Just do it." I rolled my eyes, but followed his request. I felt a blindfold being wrapped around my head.

"Oh, you can't be serious now. This is so cliché!" I exclaimed.

He groaned, "Just go with it! I'm trying to be fucking romantic and you're ruining it!"

"Oh, the big bad bloodthirsty hybrid wants to be romantic now?"

"If you could just shut the fuck up, Aisling, that'd be peachy!" He exclaimed.

"My, my, someone's touchy." I teased and could tell he was glaring at me. I felt the car start up and Klaus speeding down the road again.

When we finally stopped around ten minutes later, of course, I could net tell where we were. I heard Niklaus turn off the engine and get out of the car. My door opened soon after and I heard a gentlemanly, "Would you do me the honours, sweetheart?" I stuck out my hand and felt him clasp it in his. He gently pulled me out of the car and I locked my arm in his, letting him lead me unwillingly.

He led me down a staircase and I felt the ground soften beneath me. Sand. I felt the sand get into my shoes and was so not impressed. We walked a few more metres until he took the blindfold off of me. There, in front of me, was the ocean and a blanket laid out on the sand that had a full meal set out for us. I should have had my breath taken away or felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Keyword: Should have.

"Okay, stop. This is bullshit." I said exasperated.

"What ever do you mean, love?" Klaus asked confused.

"Stop all of this petty nonsense. This isn't you, Niklaus. This isn't who I fell in love with all those years ago. Show me the real you, the one I did fall in love with. That's the one you have to show me if you want to win me back. Not this cliché love struck romantic bloke."

"You want the real me?" He asked with a smirk.

"More than anything." I responded.

"He crouched down and I stared at him confused, "Climb on, sweetheart." I gave him a wary look but climbed on his back nonetheless. He clutched my bare thighs as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He took off with his inhumane speed and led us past the beach, through the forest, and to a clearing that ended abruptly with a cliff that overlooked the ocean.

I took off my shoes, "Now this is more like it." I said with a smile on my face, looking up at him. He smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me into his body and kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arm around his waist as we walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Ready for some fun?" I smirked up at him before walking off the cliff. I hard him shout my name before I plummeted into the water, narrowly missing the sharp rocks that were within a few feet of me. I smiled up at him, "Take the risk, love!" I screamed up at him. Of course, neither of us would die if we hit the rocks, but it might hurt an awful lot.

I heard a splash next to me and, moments later, Klaus' head popped up next to me.

"You always were the risk taker, love." He smiled up at me before wrapping his arms around me. I held his face in my hands and wrapped my legs around his waist as we passionately kissed, the waves crashing all around us. Time stood still as it was just him and me in this moment.

Then I remembered that I can't be falling in love with him again. I abruptly pulled away from him and swam over to the rocks. I could tell Klaus was confused as he followed me. I pulled myself up out of the water and onto the rocks. Klaus followed swiftly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, taking a seat next to me. I admired the way the shirt clung to his toned body before I got pissed at myself. I couldn't think that way anymore.

"What's wrong is that I can't fall in love with you again. I just can't." It seemed like I was telling myself that more than him.

"And why not? What's so bad about falling in love with me?" He asked, hurt.

"I feel like I'm betraying myself. I've spent thousands of years tracking you down, Niklaus. I've spent thousands of years trying to sabotage your plans. I've spent so much time hunting you down that I don't know anything else. I just feel lost."

"I'll guide you." He answered simply, making me look into his eyes, and, for a moment, I was lost in those baby blues.

"It's not that easy." I tried to reason.

"Why isn't it? I love you, you love me. Why does it have to be co complicated? What is so complicated anyways?"

"I just don't know, Niklaus." I started to shiver from being wet and in the cold wind.

"Well, I'll take that over you hating me any day." He said, wrapping his arms around me after noticing my shivering. I snuggled up to his side, embracing the heat he gave off. He kissed the top of my head, "I promise everything will be okay."

I rolled my eyes, "Right." He laughed at my abrasiveness.

"Let's say we grab us a snack and head back to my place before the finale of my winning you over." I laughed, letting our previous conversation go. I agreed and, together, with me on his back, we headed back to the town we were in before. We took the nearest lowlifes we could find and compelled them to come home with us.

When we got back to Klaus' house, we brought our snacks upstairs and drank from them wildly. When both of us were finished with ours, we brought out lips together. The taste of blood and Klaus mixed was a delectable taste I could not quite explain. We cleaned off the blood from each other before heading into the shower, both of us wanting to wash the salt out of our hair before dinner.

The feel of Klaus' touch and hot water pouring down made it quite a memorable shower. He pushed me up against the wall and took my lips in his. The lust overpowering his control as he wasn't gentle at all. I liked this side of him. The animal side. It made him exceptional, to say the least.

We finished up in the shower, almost dirtier than when we went in. I wrapped myself up in a towel before heading out to my bags to pick out an outfit for the evening. He told me that we were going to somewhere fancy tonight, so I decided on something elegant. I chose a floor-length white Versace dress that exposed my whole back till just above my ass. I also grabbed a pair of black platform pumps and kicked Klaus out of the bathroom. I dried my hair before curling it into soft ringlets, applied my eyeliner and mascara and made my blue eyes stand out by making dark smoky eyes. Klaus got impatient and said he's meet me downstairs. I slipped on the dress and put on my heels before walking out into the room and checking myself out in the full length mirror. Satisfied with my appearance, I made my way downstairs.

I appeared at the top of the staircase and saw Klaus in a classic tuxedo. My heart started to race seeing him look so dashing. When he noticed me, it seemed like his heart stopped beating for the second time. I heard his breath catch in his throat as I started descending down the stairs.

When I made it to the bottom, I did a full circle, showing off my backless number. Klaus just stared in lust. He also had some of his hybrids making reparations on the house that stopped when they saw me, staring in lust, too. Klaus quickly ordered them back to work, jealous of their attention on me. I smirked at that, "Still testy as ever. Tsk, tsk." I teased.

He took my hand, bowed, and kissed it, "You look as gorgeous as ever." He complimented.

"You look as dashing as ever." I responded back.

"Before I forget, I have something for you." He took out a velvet box that only jewellery store's had. My breath caught in my throat. He opened it to reveal a stunning choker necklace filled with diamonds.

"Niklaus, this is too much!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing is too much for you, love." He said, "May I?" I turned around and lifted my hair up. Gently, he placed the necklace around my neck and clasped it at the nape. He kissed the crook of my neck before I dropped my hair and turned around, touching the new piece of jewellery. "Let's get going, my love." He said as he placed his hand on my bare back and led me to his car. He opened the door for me and helped me inside before heading to the driver side and getting in.

We made casual conversation for the next twenty minutes that it took for him to speed to the town where we were having dinner. He had made reservations for us at the nicest restaurant with the best booth in the place. He really spoiled me too much.

Klaus got out of the door, walked over to my side, and opened up the door for me, helping me out of the car. Giving the keys to the valet, he led me inside where the greeter took us to our private booth. We ordered a bottle of wine and our waiter left us to decide on our meal.

"Can't I just skip to the main meal?" Klaus said hungrily, turning to look towards me, "You?"

"No. I'm dessert." I smirked, taking a sip of wine and winking at him.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Yes, I do know about yours' and Elijah's.. _companionship_." He managed to say through clenched teeth, confirming my suspicion. I just sat back and waited for his anger to settle, not wanting to aggravate him more. "Needless to say, I didn't let bygones be bygones. I have to say, it was one of the most exhilarating fights I've ever had, being able to beat him to a bloody pulp after knowing what he did with you." He downed the rest of his glass of wine and leaned back in the seat, spreading his arms out across the back of the chair. I took this as my cue that he had calmed down slightly.

"So Elijah takes all of the blame for our _companionship_, as you said?"

He smirked, "Oh no, I intend to get back at you tonight." I gave him a confused look before the waiter came with our check. Of course, Klaus compelled the poor guy to let it be on the house. I would hate to be him when he has to talk to his boss.

Klaus offered me his hand to take so that we could leave, which I gladly accepted.

"I just don't get why you compel people for everything. You have more than enough money to actually pay for everything you buy." I said as we walked out of the restaurant. Klaus' car was driven to the front by the valet before he gave the keys back to Klaus.

"Because I love having the power to control people." He smirked as he assisted me into the car before closing the door and going around to get into the driver's side.

"You're twisted." I laughed, rolling my eyes. He turned to look at me and laughed too.

"But you love me all the same." He winked.

I shrugged, "I can deal without." I said in a carefree voice. I felt him glaring daggers in the side of my head. "Kidding! I'm just kidding, my love." I laughed and turned to look at him with a beaming smile. His expression remained blank as he turned his eyes back to the road. "Niklaus," I groaned, "don't be like that."

"I love it when you groan my name." He smirked while I rolled my eyes.

"You're so full of it."

* * *

><p>We made it back to the house and as we began ascending the staircase, I remembered something Klaus had mentioned before. "I'm curious as to how you're planning on getting me back, as you said you were going to."<p>

He turned towards me, pulling me into him, "Well, you see, my love," he began as he tucked my hair behind my ear and inclining his head, bringing his lips closer to mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation, but nothing came. I opened my eyes to see Klaus already beginning to continue walking up the stairs. I practically screamed.

"You cannot be serious, Niklaus!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

"Dead." He smirked before going into his room with me in tow.

"Oh, you are cruel." I glared at him as he started taking off his tux.

"Part of the package, love."

"There's just one slight problem with your plan." I said as I walked up to him and pushed my body up on his.

"And what's that, sweetheart?" He asked, swallowing hard.

I put my hands on his bare chest, "You won't be able to follow through with it. You won't be able to resist me." I said with a smirk.

"Want to bet on that?" He said, taking hold of my wrists and putting them by my side.

"With pleasure." I smirked before turning to walk into the bathroom. I touched up my hair and make up before taking off the dress. I decided to leave my heels on before making my way out of the bathroom to see Klaus lying on the bed exactly like he was yesterday when I walked out.

"Woops, forgot something." I mockingly apologized as I walked towards my bags in just my bra, underwear, heels, and my new necklace. I saw his lust-filled eyes follow me as I walked across the room. As I reached down to my bags, I made sure to angle my body so that when I bent down at my waist, he got a nice clear view of my ass.

I got what I wanted out of my bag so I strutted back to the bathroom to change. I pulled on the blood red and black lace babydoll chemise I loved so much. I strutted out of the bathroom, making sure to capture Klaus' attention. It wasn't a hard task to do.

His eyes followed me as I started to head out of his room, "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, finally moving from his position on his bed.

"I'm thirsty." I answered innocently, knowing full well that there were a bunch of horny hybrids down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't." He said, taking a hold of the crook of my arm and holding me back.

"Why not? Don't want to share me?" I smirked, "Could that be because you want me and can't resist me?"

His jaw clenched, "No, of course not. Go right ahead." I was amused at his reaction as I took my arm back from him and started descending down the stairs. As I started to make my way towards the unfinished kitchen to get a glass of water, I heard cat calls and whistles ensue.

"Now, does Klaus want you all to himself or can I get a piece of you too?" One hybrid came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Believe me, there's enough to go around." I flirted back. Just as I was about to turn around to see who the mysterious guy was, I felt him being ripped away and heard him being smashed against the wall. I already knew what happened even before I turned to see.

Klaus had the guy pinned against the wall viciously, "Don't you ever fucking touch her again or I'll rip your heart out myself." He threatened as I smirked in celebration.

"Does this mean I win?" I asked angelically.

"Yes, okay Aisling? You fucking win, alright?" He exclaimed exasperatedly, still not taking his glare off of the guy.

"I'll see you upstairs, love." I said cheerfully, kissing his cheek and making my way upstairs.

Five minutes later, Klaus walked into the room as I laid on the bed waiting for him.

"Don't make bets you can't win, Nik." I smirked and saw his face get even tenser. He sped over to the bed and quickly attacked me, ripping my chemise off of me. I was too in the moment to care.

* * *

><p>I woke up in the morning and turned my head to see Klaus staring at me. "You owe me a new chemise."<p>

Klaus laughed, "I'll buy you more lingerie," he kissed my forehead, "as long as I'm the only one that gets to see you in it."

"Fair enough." I smiled.

"So what's the verdict?" Klaus asked me.

I looked at him confused, "What verdict?"

"Do you still want me in your life?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

I hesitated, seriously debating. In truth, I had forgotten all about our deal. I weighed the pros and cons. In less than two days, he practically had me right where we left off, and that scared me. I did still love him, but did that really outweigh all of the bad? I had lists and lists in my head of why I should say no, but my stupid humanity was always there trying to change my mind. Am I really going to give up my life's goal over less than two days with him?

I had finally made my decision.

"Yes."


	11. Chapter Eleven

"You have to let me go back to Mystic Falls, though. You cannot keep me here." I reasoned.

"You can go back to Mystic Falls," he started, "On the condition that you can't be with Damon anymore."

"Fair deal, I'd say." He kissed my cheek before rolling out of bed to pull on boxers and pants.

"Feel free to leave whenever you want to. There's a car parked out back for you use." He said as he buttoned up his jeans.

"Leaving so soon?" I asked, looking hurt.

"I have some things I have to take care of, love." He apologized.

"You don't even have time for a quickie?" I winked as I pulled the covers back to reveal myself to him. He got restless and looked to the bedroom door and back again before groaning a "Fuck it." and taking off his clothes again and climbing into bed.

* * *

><p>"I swear, if you try and stop me one more time, I will make sure you will not be able to walk after." Klaus said, rolling out of the bed again and pulling on his clothes.<p>

"Is that a threat? If it is, please don't make it so appealing," I teased as I watched him button up his shirt.

"When I come back, sweetheart," he winked.

"That better be a promise." I smirked as he bent down to kiss me on my forehead.

"I'll see you later?" He asked as he headed to the door.

"Better be," He smiled at me before heading out of the bedroom.

I heard him leave the house before I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I took a shower and cleansed myself. I adored the hot water washing over my body as I washed my hair. I felt all of the grit and dirt wash away and, after a solid forty-five minutes, I was finally sufficed.

I grabbed the towel off of the rack and dried off my body and wrapped myself in it before going back into the bedroom and to my bags. I pulled out a one-sleeved navy shirt that had embellishments along the neckline and a pair of dark-wash jean short shorts. I grabbed out a matching set of undergarments and dropped the towel on the bed to change.

Once I had my clothes on, I walked back to the bathroom so that I could style my hair and put on my make up. I rimmed my eyes with midnight black eyeliner before applying black mascara onto my eyelashes. After my face looked decent enough, I moved onto my hair. I tied it into a fishtail braid, too lazy to wait for it to dry to curl it.

Once I was satisfied, I headed back to my bags and fished out a pair of sandal wedges and put them on. I decided to pack a bag in case I wanted to stay the night at Elena's or something.

I took one last look, trying to see if I had forgotten anything. I turned on my heel and headed out of the bedroom and down the stairs. At the bottom, I saw a key hanging up with a note from Klaus attached to it. I read the note over, which just stated to have a good time and hope I enjoyed the car.

I walked outside and made my way to the back of the house. I stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted the car. "You've got to be shitting me," I said to myself, walking closer to it. There, parked in front of me, was a brand new white Audi R8 V10. I squealed in delight as I threw my bag in the back and climbed into the front seat. I marvelled at the interior and was even more amazed when I started up the engine. It purred as it was brought to life and I screamed once more in amazement as I pulled onto the road.

It took me a record of twenty minutes to make it into Mystic Falls. Klaus really did spoil me, not that I minded. I figured out my way to Elena's eventually and parked on the side of the road before getting out. I hoped she was home because I really didn't want to go to the Salvatore house.

I knocked on the front door, hoping someone would be there to answer it. I heard someone walking closer to the door before it opened. "Aisling!" Elena exclaimed in shock as she pulled me in for a hug. "Where have you been? We've been trying to track you down!"

"Sorry about that, Klaus took me captive, so to speak." I apologized.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She asked with concerned as she ushered me in to her house and closed the door behind me.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Klaus and I made up so we're all good now." Elena looked at me and I could tell she was disappointed in me. "Look, Elena," I sighed, taking a seat in her living room, "With Klaus and I it's... _complicated_, to say the least, but being with him the past couple days made me realize that I can't not have him in my life." I said apologetically. "But you guys are my friends too and I'm going to do my best to find common ground." I reasoned. Elena still looked sceptical, but accepted nonetheless.

"What did you even do while you were with him?" She asked with curiosity, getting back into her typical teenage girl habits.

"He tried to show me that I wanted him in my life. Unfortunately, he succeeded."

"Unfortunately?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to have him in my life. I have spent my whole life trying to sabotage his plans and make him pay for what he did and it took him two whole days to change that. He irritates me like no other." There was a knock on the door before Damon walked straight in. "Correction: him and Damon irritate me like no other." Elena laughed, but as she looked at Damon, I could tell something was going on.

"And who would _him_ be?" Damon asked, taking a seat next to me and throwing his arm on the back of the couch behind me.

"Klaus," I answered.

"C'mon, I have got to be better than him."

"_Au Contraire. Il est beaucoup mieux que ce que vous._"

"What? How can he beat me?" Damon asked, faking appal. I just smirked up at him.

"Believe me, it's not hard."

"Ouch,"

"Truth hurts."

"That it does."

"Speaking of truth, what's going on between the two of you?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. Elena looked down at the floor as Damon turned to look at her. It all clicked. "Ah," I sighed in understanding, "The classic act of falling in love with brothers. Don't worry, Elena, I've been in our position too. Technically, I still am. God, it makes it so much more difficult when they can't die." This time Elena and Damon looked at me.

"You and Elijah, too?" Elena asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, we spent decades together after Klaus turned me. It was hard not to fall for each other. But enough about me. What happened in two days to make things awkward? I knew you too had feelings for each other before, but things were never this awkward." And then it clicked, "You two kissed. That makes sense. Now it's all weird. I'll leave you two to it then." I smirked, starting to get up. "Oh, Elena, can I stay the night tonight and then go to school with you in the morning? I'll drive us."

"Is that your Audi parked in the front?" Damon asked.

"Audi? Since when did you get an Audi?" Elena asked.

"Since Klaus became my favourite person ever." I smiled.

"Since when does Klaus get people gifts?" Damon grunted.

"He owes me _a lot._" I smirked. "I'll be back. I'm heading to the Grill."

I left the house and got into my car, making my way towards Mystic Grill. I was going to drive everywhere now.

I parked in the parking lot and headed in. When I made it to the bar, I ordered a whiskey and took a seat on one of the bar stools. I could smell hybrids everywhere, and especially the one that took a seat a few bar stools away from me.

"Following me?" I asked quietly and knew he could hear me.

"Klaus wants to make sure you're not planning against him and making sure you keep up your end of the bargain."

"Tell Klaus that he can go fuck himself if he thinks I'll let him have his followers spying on me. I don't belong to him."

"According to him, you do." I took my drink and moved to the seat beside the hybrid. I put my hand in his lap and got him excited before clutching onto his balls and squeezed hard.

"I'll make you a deal, hybrid. You can stop spying on me or I'll make sure you don't fuck another girl. You won't be much of a man then now, will you?" I smirked as he gasped in pain.

"Klaus will kill me." He managed to get out.

"Well that's a pity now, isn't it?" I remarked sarcastically. "Do we have a deal?" I asked, accentuating every word as I squeezed harder.

"Alright, alright! We have a deal!" He almost screamed. I downed the rest of my whiskey, smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Pleasure doing business with you, love. Tell the rest of your friends that the same goes for them." I let go of him and walked out of the Grill.

I decided to walk for a bit to try and find a drink before I headed back to Elena's. As I walked down the street behind Mystic Grill, I heard a scream before it was quickly silenced. In the hope of finding someone to drink, I followed where I heard the scream come from. Around the corner, I saw a hybrid terrorizing a woman who looked like she was in her 30's. Perfect.

I walked up to the hybrid and as it saw me, he threatened to kill the woman if I didn't back off. I smirked as I started walking up to them, calling his bluff. I knew he was too scared to actually be able to make a worthy opponent. I sped up behind him and snapped his neck before taking a hold of the women so that she wouldn't be able to run away. I covered her mouth and made her look into my eyes as I compelled her to forget everything that had just happened.

Once I was finished with her and she had run off, I turned towards the hybrid lying on the ground. He wasn't dead yet, I knew that. So I waited for him to wake up. As soon as he did, I drank from him immediately, draining every last drop of blood he had in him.

Once I finished, I staged it to look like a random murder and dropped his body into the nearest dumpster.

I made my way back to my car after making sure there were no remnants of blood on me, but heard a familiar voice behind me.

"For God's sakes, Aisiling. Stop killing my hybrids." He groaned as I turned around.

"Control them then." I spoke as I looked up at him. He pushed his body up against mine.

"Like your gift?" He smirked.

"You used one of my weaknesses against me," I frowned as he laughed.

"Knew you would love it,"

"Yeah, yeah." His lips went to reach mine but I held them back. "Stop spying on me, you paranoid idiot."

"Fine," He growled.

"Now, I've got to be getting back to Elena's. I'll see you soon." I made him much happier as I reached up to kiss him. It soon became heated, but I pulled back again much to his displeasure.

"Goodbye, love."


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Elena! Jeremy! Let's go!" I called as I stood in front of the door, purse on my arm and keys in hand. I heard shuffling upstairs before I saw Elena come down the stairs, Jeremy in tow.

"Wow, cute outfit," Elena said as she saw me. I looked down at my outfit: light blue jean short shorts, yellow bustier tank top, black blazer, and black suede wedge booties.

"Thanks," I exclaimed, "You too." I smiled.

"Gee, Jeremy, I really like your outfit too." Jeremy said to himself, mocking us. I laughed out loud as we walked down the steps and towards my car.

"Jeremy, you look like such a stud today," I complimented him with a wink as I got in to the drivers side. Elena and Jeremy got in to the other side and squished into the front seat. I backed out of the driveway and drove to the school.

I parked and Elena and I hurried to meet with Bonnie so that we could decorate Caroline's locker as it was her birthday today. We laughed as we decorated, seeing as how we made the most elaborate decorations we could. Satisfied, we headed to our own lockers to get to our classroom. But Caroline never came, so instead we took the sign Elena had made from Caroline's locker, and ditched.

"Shotty taking my car!" I exclaimed as I laughed, jogging to my car. I hadn't had fun like this in a long time. I tended not to get close to humans because they always died on me. I wasn't able to be a normal teenager like Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline. They laughed at me, but agreed.

"This is your car? Shit!" Matt exclaimed, admiring it.

"My pride and joy," I smiled.

"It's only a two-seater, though." Elena pointed out.

"Shit, kind of forgot about that." I said.

"Let's just take our own cars." Bonnie said and we all agreed. Elena got into my car and we headed off to Caroline's

We snuck into her house and hid in the living room, waiting for Caroline's arrival. We struggled to stay quiet as we heard the door open and Caroline walk in. We waited until the perfect opportunity before jumping out from behind the corner. I felt that I was intruding, seeing as how the four of them have been friends since they were little, so I decided to keep quiet. Caroline didn't seem as excited as we thought she would be and claimed she doesn't actually have a birthday since she's dead.

"I hear you," I said as they gave me a sympathetic smile, "But you get over it."

Elena claimed that Caroline was right, however. "I have an idea." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Elena and I led the way in my car as everyone followed. She told me the directions and I followed them as we drove to the cemetery. I parked where Elena told me to and everyone else did too.<p>

"Seriously, Elena, where are we going?" Caroline asked, but Elena still would not answer our questions. We followed her to the old, dilapidated building and she pushed the door open and walked in.

"Okay, now this is creepy." Bonnie said. Elena walked to the front and to the podium that stood in front of the stone coffin.

"Caroline's right, she is dead. Sorry, but you don't need a birthday. You need a funeral." Everything clicked. "You need to say goodbye to your old life so you can move on with your new one." We all smiled at how right Elena was.

"Okay," Caroline sighed, "Here lies Caroline Forbes,"

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion," Caroline laughed as Elena stuck candles in the cake.

"Friend, daughter, overachiever," Bonnie interjected.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offence." Matt included. Bonnie acted hurt, but shrugged in admittance.

"None taken." She laughed.

"She was seventeen and had a really good life, so rest in peace so you can move forward. It's what you really need." Elena paused, "It's what we all really need." She said and brought the cake towards Caroline. "Amen. Or cheers, or whatever." We all laughed. "Uh, Bonnie?" Elena asked. Bonnie then used a spell to light all of the candles on the cake. "Nice. Okay, make a wish."

Caroline thought for a moment, closed her eyes, and blew out her candles. We all cheered. "Now let's get drunk!" I exclaimed as I opened up the tequila bottle. They all laughed and I gave the bottle to Caroline to take the first drink. She thanked me, and tipped the bottle into her mouth before passing it back to me. I took a huge swig and then passed it to Bonnie. We all took a seat on the stone benches, still passing the alcohol bottle.

Caroline started texting on her phone and Elena got her to admit that she had texted Tyler, which Elena complained about. Bonnie soon turned that into Elena being controlling, making a shot at the fact that Elena got Damon to compel Jeremy.

"Alright, I'm out of here. No drama for me." I said, walking out of the building.

I pulled out my own phone and saw that Klaus had texted me. I decided to call him back.

"Hello, love. I was starting to think you had forgotten about me." Klaus greeted.

"Relax, Nik, it's been maybe a whole day since I've seen you."

"Can I see you now? I'm sick of this founder's party business."

"I guess I can sneak away. We're at the graveyard."

"We?"

"It's Caroline's birthday." I pointed out.

"See you soon, sweetheart." I hung up my phone just as Bonnie headed out.

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, not feeling too well." Bonnie lied, but I let it go.

"See you soon, then?" I asked.

"Of course," She smiled and turned to walk away.

I opened the door and stuck my head in, telling Elena, Caroline, and Matt that I would be right back. I shut the door again and walked deeper into the woods, awaiting Klaus. It wasn't long before I heard him behind me.

I felt familiar lips on my neck and strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, pulling me closer. I tilted my neck to the side, allowing him more access which he gladly took advantage of. I let pleasure ensue before turning my head to the side so that my lips may meet his. Lust overcame my senses as our lips finally met. I used my strength to hurl him to the closest tree and pressed my body up against his. He groaned in pleasure and I started kissing his neck as I took off his shirt. I traced kisses down his bare chest as I removed his pants as well. He enjoyed the moment before he flung me against another tree and pressed his body up against mine, taking off my shirt and shorts.

* * *

><p>"Quick! Hurry Aisling!" Elena exclaimed on the phone as I was buttoning up my shorts.<p>

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked confused.

"It's Caroline. Tyler bit her; you were right about the sire-bond." Elena sounded terrified.

"I'll be right there." I assured her before hanging up.

"You prick!" I exclaimed, turning towards Klaus and throwing him up against the tree as he was in the midst of buttoning up his jeans.

"Well now, sweetheart," Klaus said slowly, "What seems to be the matter?"

"You made him," I began, "You made Tyler bite Caroline with your stupid sire-bond. She's dying now and it's because of you." I exclaimed angrily. His jaw tensed in recognition that he had done something extremely wrong.

"I can explain," Klaus began.

"No," I interrupted, "No. You fix this. You fix this now." I threatened before speeding off to my car and racing to Caroline's.

Once I parked, I got out and ran straight into the house and upstairs to Caroline's room. Elena turned towards me and pulled me into a hug, tears in her eyes. I hugged Elena before pulling out of her embrace and sitting on the bed next to Caroline.

"It's going to be alright, Caroline. I promise you." I said to her, brushing my hand across her face. She attempted to give me a smile, but in ended up being a half-smile. I smiled apologetically before Caroline's mom came into the room with Mr. Forbes asking for privacy. I nodded and walked out of the room with Elena. Truth was: I really had no idea if it was going to be alright. I couldn't be for sure that Klaus would listen to me. I could only hope that he loved me enough to do this for me.

Elena was trembling as I held onto her, "It will be fine, Elena."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked, doubting me.

"I just am." I gave her an assuring smile, but she still didn't seem to believe me. I held onto her for a while before we both fell asleep on the couch.

I awoke to see a smiling Sheriff Forbes standing above me. I rubbed my eyes and waited for her to say something, but she never did. She just beamed. "What's the update?" I asked.

If possible, she smiled even wider, "She's going to be alright. Klaus came and healed her. I never thought he would, but am I ever glad I was wrong." She walked out of the room and I sighed in relief at the fact that he did do something. I decided to wake up Elena to tell her the good news.

I gently shook her shoulders, "Elena. Hey, Elena, wake up. Good news." I smiled. I heard her groan as she rubbed her eyes.

I had guessed that she finally remembered the previous events because her eyes shot wide open and she looked at me with a questioning face.

I smiled widely, "She's going to be fine." Elena was overcome with joy before she looked confused.

"But how?" She asked.

"Klaus healed her." I smiled, but Elena just looked at me with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"But why?"

"Because I wear the pants." I winked.


End file.
